The Survey Research Shared Service (SRCC) of the University of Wisconsin Comprehensive Cancer Center (UWCCC) was established in July 1999 as a developmental shared resource. During its brief, 11-month history, the SRSS conducted approximately 10,000 interviews for UWCCC members. In this competitive renewal, the SRSS is seeking long-term support for continuation and expansion as an operational UWCCC shared service. The SRSS will provide to members epidemiologic consultation in study design and conduct high quality surveys that utilize computer-assisted telephone interviews, face-to-face interviews and mailed questionnaires. This centralized expertise in survey research methodology can be applied to pilot studies and needs assessment surveys, more extensive epidemiologic and population-based surveys, and randomized trials that obtain questionnaire and outcome data from patients and other target groups. Thus, the SRSS will be a full- service core resource providing the full spectrum of survey research methodology. Funds are requested to support expanded utilization of the SRSS to further accommodate consultation services and approximately 20,000 interviews per year.